A Different Fox
by Awakened-Masterpiece
Summary: She was in Naruto... And she was the Kyuubi no Yoko, the strongest of all the biju. She was now living as Kurama... The whole plot of the story was officially blown out of proportion.
1. Prologue

**Yo! Amber Sky here! I know I should go continue my other story instead of making a new one... but I work on a flash of inspiration. And my attention span is really short. I get easily bored when no one gives my story a review and my inspiration is kill by a new plot bunny.**

**Anyway, I'm not gonna abandon my other story it will just take a long while for me to revive my muse.**

**Back to the point. This is a Naruto fan-fiction. Don't know if someone thought of this before but I had this idea when I was watching a typical tv-drama about a wife and her cheating husband.**

**So here goes nothing.**

* * *

A Different Fox

Prologue

* * *

All there was darkness.

A never-ending darkness.

A darkness that made one feel smaller.

Constricting.

Restricting.

Trapping it's victim into a suffocating solitude.

There was no one there...

except for a single female.

A female, no older than 18, curled in a fetal position. Her long red locks spread around her, covering her naked body. Her steady breathing was the only sound that breaks the ever present silence.

"Do we have a deal, Vixen?" A voice of a hateful man resounded in the female's mind as a single tear fell from her closed eyes. Her body aches, feeling phantom pains from the memories of her previous loss.

Then it began, the darkness started to close in. Slowly but surely trying to flatten the red-haired female. She pushed forward, fighting against the constricting darkness.

But it won't budge and the force that tried to flatten the female got stronger.

Despite that she kept pushing, desperately trying to fight the flattening darkness.

"Come on! you can do it, just a little more." Came a voice that kept repeating as though spoken in a mantra for someone. And after what seem to be a short eternity of a struggle against darkness, a newborn cry filled the air as relief washed upon her.

She didn't know. Why did she felt relieved? Why did the sound of a newborn's cry brought so much relief? Was it because the darkness stop it's attempt to flatten her? Or maybe because she was save just as she was about to give up? She didn't know. She possibly could know why at that time.

But that relief didn't last long. The muffled sound outside the darkness indicated the tragedy to begin.

A tragedy that perhaps already started a long, long time ago.

Started yet again in this life time.

Suddenly there was something dragging her out, roughly pulling her. She fought back, fighting against the dangerous force that was pulling her.

But it was futile. The force was too strong, she couldn't win against it.

Then there was light.

She find herself panting hard at the ground, confusion arises at the sight of her hands... or should she say now, her hand like paws. She looked at herself finding that she no longer look like a human, she had a body like those of a fox with nine tails. A huge nine-tailed fox laid in her place, she didn't know how to react to that. She couldn't. Because the next thing she knew was seeing a red patterned eyes.

Red eyes that reminded her for that hateful man.

Of those moments that her precious people were taken from her.

Of those struggle she went through only to find that her precious people had already been killed.

Of the blood that pooled in that room were their mangled bodies laid.

Of those lifeless eyes that looked at her, blaming and accusing her for their death.

And as the second passed she went berserk, her fox-like body playing along the tune of the red eyed man. She didn't have control over her body. Like puppets moving through the strings of madness. There was no reason. No logic. Just madness and hatred. She moved, wrecking havoc as her nine tails wave wildly, sweeping the building to destruction beneath her. Hundred screams of terror echoed to the night as she lay ruin to the village before her. A group of humans begun to futilely fight against her but it did nothing to stop her.

And when all thing seems lost, a gigantic toad appeared. On top of the toad was a blond man, the word 'Yondaime' written behind the man's clothes.

What happened next were nothing but blur to her mind. Being transported to a remote area away from the village, then being force to submission. The heavy chains that rendered her unable to move. The series of seals the blond man done as an invisible force dragged her to the crying newborn that was cradled in what seemed to be a sacrificial altar. The words filled with emotion, spoken by the red-headed mother that was impaled in her claws along with the blond man. But most of all was the ocean-blue-eyes that called her to her senses.

That blue-eyes that had seem to fully break her from the red-eyed man's control.

All it took was a glimpse at those blue-eyes and her anger vanishes to the wind. Reminding her of herself, one that despised meaningless death and undeserved suffering. She was reminded of her reason, her purpose to be stronger than anyone.

She was reminded of that one kid that brought light to the life she no longer remembers.

As the darkness begun to claim her once more, she spoke a word. A word that by no means were enough for all the pain she inflicted in that one night. But it was the only word she could say at that moment.

"Sorry."

* * *

She woke up in a dark sewer. Caged with steel gates, she was alone in that sewer.

Her head pounding with endless headache as somehow knowledge that didn't belong to her, invaded her mind. Memories of a family of tailed-beast that was fathered by a wise kind old man flashes before her eyes like watching a movie on fast-forward.

She closed her eyes, whimpering in pain from the mass amount of knowledge, memories, thoughts and information, that was never hers to begin with, were shove to her mind. Letting her know one name that she was sure didn't belong to her.

Kurama.

That was the name of the nine-tailed fox that she so resembled her at the moment.

The only name she could call herself from that second on.

* * *

She didn't know how long it took for her to go through all the things 'Kurama' knew. But then again there was no point in knowing as she was stuck in that sewage like mind.

She closed her eyes, willing herself to remember that life she lived before being 'Kurama'.

Before long, she was seeing flashes.

Life as a cruel informant came back to her.

Fighting to survive the harsh life on the street of a city filled with skyscraper. The bunch of orphaned kid, that made her life better, she was living with. The moniker she had gain as struggled to feed five mouth at the age of fifteen.

'The elusive vixen'

Ohh, the irony.

Now she was truly a vixen.

But never did she remember her real name. The name that connected her to her dead parents. The very name that held all of her parent's wishes, dreams, hope and feelings.

And the fact that she couldn't remember her name left her feeling hollow.

It was surprising how a name could mean so much.

How was she to live, if she didn't know who she was to be?

Then again, it was as they said one would not know what they have till the moment they lose it.

And lose it, she did. She lost her name, she lost her family, she lost her life.

But most of all she lost herself.

* * *

She was dreaming again.

Dreaming of her life with those kids... The moment that she played along with them like the kid she was. The happy day that was gone with the wind, no longer can she return to those times. It was hard, keeping the kids and herself from going back to the street, especially when she was barely an adult herself, but it was her determination to never let those kid grow up in the same circumstance as she did that they managed to pushed through.

She never had a proper childhood, she never had the chance to do so. The earlier years of her life was defined as 'survival of the fittest', she didn't have the time to play around like kids of her age, she was too busy finding a way to feed her growling stomach.

That was why she had a soft spot for orphaned children, she didn't want to see herself on them. She lived a cruel life and to survive, she had to do bad things.

Bad things that would come haunting her ass.

Childhood. That was the only thing she could give to those kid. A chance to have what she never had.

And it was only because of those kids that she experience something that resembled it.

But now those times were just but a dream.

Those time she played with them.

Those time they watched movies and cartoons.

Those time they exchange stories, acting as the main character as she told them of the epic journey the heroes got through.

The addiction she developed over those anime and manga.

...

...

Manga!

Of course! Why did she not realized it earlier?!

The clues were already before her!

Kurama and that Red-eyed masked-man.

The blond man with the word Yondaime.

The red-haired mother and the blue-eyed baby.

God! she was in Naruto!

She didn't know how she got there but she did!

She was in one of her favorite manga. And she would have been so happy if she didn't realized one thing.

She was in Naruto...

And she was the Kyuubi no Yoko, the strongest of all the biju.

She was now living as Kurama.

...

...

...

The whole plot of the story was officially blown out of proportion.

* * *

**What's the connection to the TV-drama? I don't know... I really don't know... I don't even understand how a third rate TV-drama about a weak willed woman and her cheating husband inspired this...**

**Review people! it keeps my Muse alive!**


	2. Chapter One

**Second chappie is up guy! Thanks for all those that Fav and Follow this!**

**I don't own Naruto because if I did SasuNaru would be canon!**

* * *

A Different Fox

Chapter 1

* * *

She sighed. Her host was in pain again.

This was the fifth time in a week... or at least she thinks it's been a week, she had no way of telling time in that sewage like mind... She really ought to get her host to change the state of their mind.

She looked up to the seal. Seals were such peculiar things and in a way was similar to a programming language, something she knew so well. She was an informant before, and at a young age she was tearing down firewalls and security systems. Obviously she knew her way around program codes, enough to bypass it without tearing it down.

She focused her Chakra to bypass the seal, creating a link between her and her host thus allowing her to see what was done to her host.

Seeing the state of her host, she felt anger rouse in her gut.

How can people do such things?! It wasn't enough to starve a poor three year old kid, they had to beat him nearly to death. And it broke her seeing the the blond kid curled upon himself, desperately and brokenly repeating his pleads for those people to stop.

How can people do such thing to a child?!

She retreated back to her cage, calming the raging anger that curled in her guts. She wouldn't be of a help to the blond kid if she was angry. She took a deep breath, Closing her eyes and focusing her Charka once more, slowly her fox like appearance morphed to a more human like body. She opened her eyes, she was back to her 18 year old self, her long red hair flowing freely on her back, contrasting her pale complexion. But there were a few difference, her eyes were red with slitted pupils as her cheeks were adorned by whisker-like marks. Pale pink lips matched her skin-tone as a pair of red fox ears lay upon her head. Nine tails resting on her tail bone, swinging lazily behind her.

She sighed. Once upon a time she thought that having animal ears and tail was really cool, how naive she was.

Once calm, she let her untainted Chakra heal the beaten boy as well as satiating the boy's hunger. It would do for now but she knew full well that it would be no-good in the long run. She couldn't rely on her Chakra to keep the boy from starving to death and while it would keep the boy alive it didn't provide enough nutrition for a growing boy to be healthy.

She felt helpless, while her Chakra could help the boy physically she couldn't do anything about the boy's distraught emotion.

She couldn't do anything about the boy's loneliness.

And she hated herself for that. She knew loneliness very well that sometimes...

No, most of the time...

Being alone is more painful than getting hurt.

She sighed once more, there was really nothing she could do about that beside the whole plot line was resting on her decisions. She can't just introduce herself, and befriend the kid then expect the whole story to go unchanged.

But then again things had already been change, just her existence have rendered the original story to be just that; a story.

If things were already changing then she might as well change things for the better.

Perhaps even give the young hero a childhood.

She heard a sob. She knew it was her host that was crying silently. She cursed inwardly, the three year old kid could even allowed himself to cry loudly, even that liberty was taken away from him.

She used her Chakra once more, pulling the young toddler to their shared mindscape. She allowed her untainted Chakra to bring the blond boy to her lap. She begun to hum a soft melody, lulling the small child to a dreamless sleep. Her hand running through her host's gravity defying hair as she started to sung the words of familiar lullaby.

Before long the child in her lap fell asleep, for a moment forgetting the harshness of the outside world as she continued to sing softly.

By the time the lullaby ended, she found herself staring at the small child in her lap. The child was sleeping peacefully, unguarded and vurnerable, yet it was the freest expression the child has shown. Not a single hint of sadness or loneliness was present on the child's face, and for just that moment she could tell that for once the child was free from the burden that was placed in his shoulder at the moment of his birth.

She smile, it was expression like this that she had love children. It was a look, she never had the chance to wear, she had grew too fast and by the time her burdens were gone, responsibilities were place upon her instead. She never had the chance, she had to grow straight to adulthood. She never had anyone to hold and protect her from the world, she never had anyone who would make her feel safe when everything become too dangerous and cruel.

And knowing that she was the one that place that expression there made her proud.

Seeing that expression painted in the boy's face, she knew full well that there was no longer any way for her to not interfere with the world that she didn't belong to. And there was no way she would leave the boy alone.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun. You won't be alone anymore."

Life was going to get interesting for now on.

* * *

The next four years of Naruto's life was an odd routine. Every time Naruto was beaten and starved, he would feel a strange warmth that would heal his injuries at an incredible rate, and he might not notice it but that warmth would also sate his hunger. Every time he would feel lonely or sad, he would hear a soft lullaby, sometimes allowing him to find peace in his dream. He knew something was strange but he didn't know what. All he knew is that, that warmth made him felt protected and that lullaby made him feel that someone cared.

What he didn't know was that, he would meet the source of this warmth at his seventh birthday.

* * *

She felt panic run in her vein at the sight of a blood-stained Naruto. Trap in her cage, she couldn't reached the bloodied seven year old boy that was laying motionless in an ankle-deep waters, few meters away from her cage. Her senses yelling at her as the boy's heartbeat slowly weaken by the second. She let her Chakra pull the unconscious kid closer to her, her mind fighting against the building rage as she saw the extent of the child's injuries.

His limbs broken along with several ribs. Cuts and bruises filling his small body. A blow to the head, bleeding helplessly as the second goes. Stab wounds, one on each hand that could only be a mean to hold him in place, and another just by his heart narrowly missing the said organ.

She felt her anger and hatred taint her Chakra as a hissing, bubbling sound echoed in the back-ground.

How can people do this kind of thing!? This people have been starving and beating Naruto from day one in the orphanage. He was kick out of the orphanage at the age of four, for no apparent reason. He been struggling in the street for six month, SIX, before that old man found him. And know he was left to die bleeding helplessly on an alley with people congratulating themselves for a job well done!

Are they FUCKING stupid!? If they thought Naruto was some kind of de-

No, she couldn't think like that for a moment. It would do no one a favor, beside she needs to heal Naruto fast or he might die. And those effing villagers better hope that Naruto survive, because if he didn't there would be hell to pay.

"Sorry for this kid but I can't let you die."

* * *

To say Hatake Kakashi was pissed was like saying that a certain toad sage was perverted. A massive understatement. He chanced upon an alley on the night of his sensie's child's birthday, imagine his shock when he found that very child being beaten to death by a mob of civilian and ninjas alike, the ANBUs that were stationed to watch over the kid, did just that watch.

With anger overwhelming his being, he quickly knocked the mob out, putting them in a heavy genjutsu. The ANBUs jumps down and was about said something utterly stupid, but promptly, and wisely shut their mouth as the silver-haired ninja let out a huge killing intent enough to piss their pants.

Silently Kakashi picked the bleeding kid, swiftly bringing the child to the hospital.

Normally, most, if not all, of the hospital staff would decline treating the _demon brat, _but with Kakashi letting out a huge dosed of KI along with the no-bullshit look he was wearing, the staff reluctantly admitted the child.

But just as they were about to take the kid out of Kakashi's hand, a burst of golden Chakra surrounded the kid. Instantly healing the young child as Naruto let out a pained cry. Kakashi was left shock but at the same time relieved as the fatal wounds of the kid closed immediately.

Kakashi's mind running at a fast pace as he heard Naruto cry, feeling the broken bones snapped to place and mended almost immediately. He felt the power coming from the golden Chakra, it was burning hot, a kind of hot that wasn't painful but comforting. He watched in amazement as the golden Chakra healed the boy into full health in less than ten second.

Everyone was silent as Naruto's last cry faded to whimpers. The staffs that were present in the event only had one thought running in their mind.

That golden Chakra couldn't possibly belong to a demon, something warm and comforting couldn't possibly belong to a sinister demon like the nine-tailed fox. It just wasn't possible.

Were they wrong in their assumptions about the kid being the fox?

A the last sound from kid turned to silence, one doctor broke out of her stupor. She quickly examined the child, all the injuries vanished, leaving no trace of it. But there was something she did noticed, the child's Chakra level was extremely low.

Chakra Exhaustion. That was the only thing the doctor could come up with. Somehow that golden Chakra had drained the blond seven year old almost empty in order to fully heal his wounds.

The doctor begun to order the rest of the staff to bring the child in one of the vacant room. The doctor then looked at Kakashi, knowing that the man would not leave until he was certain that the child was out of danger, she convinced the man that the child was safe and just needed rest.

Kakashi nodded, as much as he hated to leave the child unguarded, he have to report to the third hokage about what had happen to the young jinchuuriki, thus he reluctantly left.

* * *

"_Like a flower floating endlessly on_  
_Will you grip those shreds, never let go_  
_Holding tightly tightly in between your hands_  
_Please never let them go_"

Naruto woke to the soft voice, his body aching like he had run a hundred lap around Konoha. Absent-mindedly he noted the warm hand that was affectionately petting his spiky blond hair.

"_Fainting from the weight of words that poured down on me_  
_I could bear their pain no more_  
_Turning from your face and into dreams so pure that I could cry_  
_Then I wake to see that you had long been gone_"

Naruto forced his eyes closed, he didn't want to interrupt who ever was singing. Beside he like the song it was beautiful yet sad in a comforting way. He liked the affectionate petting as well and for once he didn't feel any malicious intent coming from whoever was petting his hair.

"_Keep these thoughts as the sun sinks to set on all our skies_  
_Tie this small memory of a love undone by lies_  
_Valleys deep carved by that sweet embrace into my heart Oh_"

But he needed to know who this singer was. It was the one that always sang him lullabies on his lonely nights. It was always the one who comforted him when he was feeling down. So he opened his eyes and was soon mesmerized by the red locks that surrounded him.

"_Fluttering Fluttering On and On..._"

The song came to a stop as Naruto's eyes met a pair of blood-red orbs, he didn't find it sinister or demonic. Powerful, yes but Evil, no. Those red eyes held power and dignity unlike most eye of people he came about.

"You're awake." Stated the kind melodic voice. The affectionate petting came to an end as the warm hands retreated to the side. Naruto then begun to struggled to sit upright, fully noting the person's appearance. He was shock, there sat before him the prettiest girl he had ever seen. The nine tails that were waving lazily behind her along with the pair of fox ears that rested on her head added to her beauty.

"What's your name?" She asked kindly, eyes looking at him like those of a mother. He stayed silent for awhile not know what to do in such situation.

"Naruto." He spoke barely above whisper as he curled upon himself, afraid that the kind stranger would hate him upon knowing who he was. But then he was surprised when a kind hand ruffled his hair, gently nudging him to look at her.

"Nice to meet you Naruto." She smiled as she saw the tension leave the young child. "My name is..." She stop, not knowing what to tell the expectant looking kid.

"My name is Kurama." She spoke, finally relenting to use the name.

And with that she let go of the memories of a life that was no longer but a dream.

* * *

**And to answer some reviews**

**silly60 - Yup! you guess that right Kyuubi's gonna take a motherly/big-sister tone with Naru-chan. **

**MiniRonnie - I really haven't think that far. And to tell you the truth this was just a flash of inspiration so this can probably go anywhere but at the same time nowhere at all.**

**lovetolongago - Please tell me the title of that other story. I never read anything like this and I'm very curious.**

**Review people, it keep my muse alive**


	3. Chapter Two

A Different Fox

Chaper Two

* * *

_Last Time:_

_"What's your name?" She asked kindly, eyes looking at him like those of a mother. He stayed silent for awhile not know what to do in such situation._

_"Naruto." He spoke barely above whisper as he curled upon himself, afraid that the kind stranger would hate him upon knowing who he was. But then he was surprised when a kind hand ruffled his hair, gently nudging him to look at her._

_"Nice to meet you Naruto." She smiled as she saw the tension leave the young child. "My name is..." She stop, not knowing what to tell the expectant looking kid._

_"My name is Kurama." She spoke, finally relenting to use the name._

_And with that she let go of the memories of a life that was no longer but a dream._

* * *

"And I am the Kyuubi." She added, looking at the young boy for any sign of fear. She watched the blond boy stilled as silence fermented in the air. "Are you afraid of me, Naruto?" Her tone was monotonous as the boy looked at her with wide eyes, but upon those eyes were not of fear instead surprise was evident.

"No." The young boy answered honestly, looking directly at the red-haired vixen. "I mean ya the one that sang to me those songs, right?!" Naruto added as he looked away in uncertainty, hands waving in a frantic motion. Kurama just smiled, reaching her right hand to ruffle the boy's blond spikes.

"Now, since you'd be here for a while, how 'bout I teach you a couple of things."

* * *

(**_Five years later_**)

An orange blur flew past the shouting shinobi, disappearing with the wind. A playful laugh fading as frustrated yells echoed in the street.

"Hah! This is too easy!" A blond twelve years old snorted as he watch Chunnins and ANBUs run around like headless chicken. The blond kid stood on top of the currently vandalized Hokage mountain, one hand holding his stomach as the other covers his mouth in attempt to stop the laughter that surely coming out.

"_Oh, Stop laughing at them. You have me, remember._" A feminine voice sounded in his mind. "_It wasn't a fair game from the start, Naruto._"

"Mou Kura-nee~! They're supposed to be elite ninja-ttebayo." Naruto whined as he calmed himself. "'sides the suppressing seals are still on." Kurama remained silent though Naruto could feel the tall-tale signs of the female biju rolling her eyes.

"_Go back to class, Kit. Tomorrow will be your graduation test._" Kurama reminded as Naruto shrugged. The young jinchuuriki begun to climb down the Hokage mountain, following his tenant's word Naruto started to head to the academy. With stealth that was 'supposedly' beyond his capability, Naruto arrived in the academy unnoticed. He sneaked to his seat at the back of the room, glad that the most class just ignored him.

"Naruto..." A voice called out, irritation lacing it tone, behind him as he was about to sit down. "Where were you?!" Naruto turn around, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as he laugh nervously.

"Iruka-sensei! I was... Uh.. I was taking a dump." Naruto made up, hoping that he wouldn't get caught as a tick mark appeared in Iruka's forehead.

"_You know kit... that was the dumbest excuse anyone could ever made at the moment._" Kurama snorted with in his head.

"You're cleaning that mess Naruto! And you won't be going home until there's not a drop of paint on the Hokage mountain!" Iruka reprimanded, lightly hitting Naruto in the head as he went back to the front.

"_Ooohh... Busted!_" Kurama teased as Naruto nodded back to Iruka.

'Oh, please~! Iruka-sensei is a sensor-nin-ttebayo, Of course he'd notice if a stupidly-large amount Chakra disappear suddenly.' Naruto reasoned inwardly that Kurama answered with a pleased smile.

"_Good to know you're learning._" She stated with a proud tone. "_Now, pay attention! it's your turn._"

'My turn?' Naruto asked as she sighed a exasperated breath.

"_Thanks to your little stunt at the hokage mountain, your sensei decided to give the whole class a surprised exam on henge._"

"-to!" Iruka yelled at Naruto's ear, pulling the young boy out of his inward conversation. "Pay attention!" Iruka's fist meets Naruto's head in attempt to emphasize his intention as a pained yelp was the only answer Naruto gave.

Once Naruto manage to gather himself he begun his henge. Smirking as a mischievous idea came to him, he continued to mold his chakra into his desired image.

And with a puff of smoke, Naruto was replace with a naked woman of the age of 18, sitting down innocently at the floor with only well placed smoke to cover her sensitive part. Long blond hair flowed freely behind the woman as ocean blue eyes looked up to Iruka with innocent desire. Whisker marks adorning the slightly rounded cheeks as her pink lips mouthed Iruka's name, causing the said man to faint with his nose bleeding.

Naruto soon deactivated his henge as he laughed his ass at the reaction he sensei had.

"And that's what I like to call Sexy no jutsu!"

* * *

The sun was about to set and Naruto was still scrubbing the paint off the hokage mountain. Iruka sat on top the stone head Naruto was currently cleaning.

"I won't let you go home until there's not a single drop of paint on the monument." Iruka stated sternly as Naruto clicked his tongue.

"It's not like anyone waiting for me at home." Naruto whispered with a matter-of-fact tone yet a slight bitter tone hinted his word. Iruka couldn't help pity the Naruto yet he prevented himself from showing pity to his young student, knowing that Naruto never liked being pitied.

Within Naruto's mindscape, Kurama observed the interaction of the two silently. She knew that how much Naruto hated going back to an empty house, even with her company, she knew Naruto longed for the physical affection of a parent. That was why her host liked to train so much, to keep his mind from wondering to unwanted thoughts. But it wasn't like she could just come out of her seal, sure she knew enough to bypass the mind filter but not enough to break it down completely for her to leave. Beside on the off chance that she did manage to break down the seal the price will be Naruto's life itself. And that was one thing that she wasn't willing to pay.

"Say Naruto." Iruka called the boy's attention as he avoided looking at Naruto. "If everything is cleaned up, I'll buy you Ramen tonight." He offered, scratching his cheeks in embarrassment.

Like a magic words, Naruto immediately cheered up at the thought of his favorite food. A fact that Kurama snorted at, but she couldn't stop the small smile from appearing in her lips.

'_When you graduate tomorrow, I'll give you a little gift._' She thought as she focused on the seal that was keeping her prisoned.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, I had a very hectic vacation. Anyway the song on the last chapter was the english cover of "Hirari hirari" by Jubyphonic (She a great singer! love her covers very much!) I just want to give her the credit she deserve...**

**Anyway...**

**Amyb11 - I'm glad you think this is interesting.**

**YamamotoFan - Sorry for the wait! One update up!**

**Legendz25 - Thank you for your kind words.**

**MiniRonnie - Let's not jinx it... But I'm still having fun writing this so I don't think i'll be dropping this anytime soon. Yes, it's adorable and originally I was planning for Kurama to be overprotective about Naruto just to make it more adorable, but Naruto wouldn't grow strong so I took another route. As for Kushina and Minato... where will be the fun if I told you what I have in-store for them?**

**NIX'S WARDEN - As I said the matters regarding Naruto's parent will be kept a secret for know... Though I'm pretty sure most of you have figured out what I've plan for them... if the hints aren't that obvious. As for Naruto's Chakra control, it's definitely much better than in the original plot-line. As for the chakra chains... I haven't given it much of a thought...**

**Guest - My updates aren't regular, I have a very busy life but I try to update as soon as I can..**

**deathgeonous - yeah wonder why no one thought of writing something like this before... I mean my ideas usually are late reaction, like everyone except me would have thought something now but little old me would think of the same thing a day later...**

**Roza20 - Thank you for the love**

**The Almighty Pyro - I will...**

**Guest - Don't worry I won't be dropping this anytime soon...**

**Thank for all that put this story in there fav/follow list.**

**Any way review people! It keeps my muse alive!**

**Ja ne~**


	4. Chapter Three

**Before I start this short crappy chapter, I want to tell you a story.**

**You see the past few month my grandfather's health begun to decline horribly. I was left at the care of my grandparents at the age of 5 so really they were like my parents. So when I realize that my grandfather was possibly dying I become depressed. This is all true Elie-nee can vouch for me. I was so lost I didn't know what to do, I was losing my Jiji to an illness. Obaa-san and Elie-nee didn't help at all with their constant laughter and jovial state. I was angry at them, at how they can easily not worry about Jiji, at how carefree they were. So I distance myself from them.**

**This May 5 My grandfather died. Obaa-san cried, and I cried a lot, even now a few tears slips my eyes at the thought of my grandfather. But Elie-nee, I never saw her cried. She was silent and she hadn't spoken a word for that day. She would answer as with a hum, grunt or shrug but she haven't said a word on May 5. Maybe it was her way of grieving I don't know. But the next day Elie-nee was back to her old self. She was laughing and making casual joke, sometime she'd make a bad pun just to make someone else laugh. **

**I will confess at that point I hated her more than anything. I mean how can she just act like nothing happened. How can she just smile like that when we were suppose to be mourning. I thought that maybe she just didn't care at all about Jiji. I was wrong.**

**After locking myself at my room for days. Elie-nee talked to me.**

**This May 29, She brought me my dinner just as she always did this past month. But unlike before she stayed, she sat before my door. She asked me what I was doing in my room, and I was so mad at her and I ended up blaming and accusing her of everything. I was so sure she was going to scream back, but she didn't. She just spoke without raising her voice.**

**"So would things be better if I just cried? Everyone was already crying, what would my tears do? It's not like it has magical abilities that revives dead people. Even if I cried, it's not like Ji-chan would miraculously come back to life. No, crying would just keep me stuck in that moment like it did to you. I wouldn't be able to move forward. Maybe it was rude, maybe others consider it as insult, but I couldn't bear seeing everyone crying. I couldn't take seeing them sad so I made them laugh. Was it so bad to wish that even for a moment the pain would dull for a second? I made them laugh because it was a lot better than allowing myself to drown in some self-destructive thoughts Amber. We don't have much choice but to move forward Amber, because when we get stuck in a moment, when we got lost in our past... we will never be able to live our life."**

**It was okay to stop for a second, to cry for the night. But to stay stranded in that moment for so long...**

**The world doesn't revolve around one person. It keeps going round and round no matter who stop. If you stay stuck in a moment for so long you'd miss a lot of thing about life.**

**And I regretted that, in a spun of a month, I missed a lot of thing about Elie-nee, about Obaa-san, About Uncle and the others.**

**I wonder what more will I miss if I stay crying in that room. **

* * *

A Different Fox

Chapter Three

* * *

_Last time:_

_Like a magic words, Naruto immediately cheered up at the thought of his favorite food. A fact that Kurama snorted at, but she couldn't stop the small smile from appearing in her lips._

_'When you graduate tomorrow, I'll give you a little gift.' She thought as she focused on the seal that was keeping her prisoned._

* * *

The whole graduation exam was a fiasco. With Mizuki's blatant attempt to sabotage Naruto's exam and Kurama's apparent silent treatment, saying Naruto was annoyed was like saying Tsunade Senju liked to drink... A huge misunderstatement.

Despite that Naruto liked challenges, so when Mizuki obviously tried to purposely fail Naruto, the blond kid smile like he just found a new toy. Playing along Mizuki's plan for a while he pretended to fail. Of course, the key word there was 'pretended'.

His written exams were laced with genjutsu, while he could easily detect and dismiss genjutsu, his huge chakra reserve made sure that he would be unable to cast one thus Kurama thought him a basic genjutsu seal.

Ahh seals... it was one of his most favorite thing. He fell in love with it ever since Kurama taught her some basic few month ago. While he had love all the thing Kurama had taught him, seals were the best as he took it like ducks to water. But his fascination on seals were kept secret like any other justu he had learned and mastered.

The taijutsu were easy to fake but then again most people tend too take him by face value. Never seeing passed the stupid facade.

During the ninjutsu portion, they were asked to make do a Bunshin, he failed it by flooding the his clones with chakra.

So all in all, Naruto had failed with flying colors.

* * *

Iruka was confused as hell.

His favorite student just failed the graduation test. A test that he was sure Naruto could pass with no trouble, the kid had enough skill to do so. But then Naruto just failed every part of the test, which was so ridiculous since the kid had been evading ANBUs when he was 7. That alone should have said something.

Then again the blond kid had the whole village under his performance. No body but him, the hokage, and the copy-nin knew that the blond teen was more than what he shows. And none of them was closer to finding out the young jinchuuriki's secret.

Still today, Naruto was acting weird. He saw the kid shooting amused look at Mizuki like his just found a new pranking target. Somehow he just got a feeling that Naruto was just about to get in big trouble.

A few hours later he was proven correct.

The alarms sound and all the shinobis above chuunin-rank were informed that Naruto had no doubt _stolen_ the forbidden scroll from the hokage's tower undetected._ Undetected._ How they knew that the young blond had _stolen_ the said scroll, well let's just say that there was a note left by blond devil stating that a certain white haired academy teacher was planning to betray the village by fooling a failed student into stealing the forbidden scroll then later taking the said scroll for himself and bringing it to some other village thus this certain blond devil will be borrowing the scroll for a few hours.

* * *

Naruto sat in a middle of clearing in a secluded part of the forest above the hokage mountain. He sat there humming to himself as he hear the alarm that sounded within the village despite that he continued happily copying some of the jutsu from the scroll he borrowed from the hokage tower. If his calculation is correct then Mizuki should be arriving in about fifteen minutes and an ANBU squad in twenty minutes, that is if they were competent enough to be able manage to follow the trail he left. Then again he wasn't pushing his hope seeing as he been evading them since before he got in the academy.

As soon as he finished copying the jutsu, he quickly sealed them in one of his storage seal in the his belt. And in fifteen minutes somebody came, problem was it wasn't just Mizuki. In his surprised his favorite teacher came, Iruka appeared in his sight, ready to scold him like there was no tomorrow but his attention was focus on the one above the trees preparing to throw what he guess to be a huge barrage of kunai.

Naruto acted quickly the moment the projectiles were thrown, he tackled Iruka to the side then stood glaring at the traitorous teacher.

"Naruto give me the scroll!" Mizuki commanded in a condescending tone. Naruto however stood still eyes defiantly staring at the white-hair traitor.

"Naruto, whatever happens don't give him the scroll." Iruka stated as he place himself between the young blond and the traitor.

"There's no point in you having that Naruto. Give it to me, I'll tell you the truth." Mizuki lured the stilled blond as Iruka realised what the traitor plan to spill.

"No! Don't!" Iruka protested, his mind was panicking as Naruto stood frozen, head lowered in a bow as his bangs curtained his blue eyes from the world.

"12 years ago..." Mizuki started wait for a reaction from the blond yet he was met with nothing. Mind running with annoyance, he continued with a condescending tone. "You know about the demon fox being sealed, right?" Iruka, however heard enough of what Mizuki wanted to say. He didn't want the blond to hurt more and this secret that was about to be revealed would hurt his young student more. He made a move to attack Mizuki, but the traitor was faster, throwinf a couple of kunai to pin Iruka to the ground. "Tsk, tsk, Iruka, Iruka you shouldn't prevent me from telling the truth. Naruto deserve at least that much." Iruka's protest fell on deaf ear as Mizuki continued on. "Since that day a special rule was created for this village. But that rule was never meant to be told to you." Mizuki paused, laughing maniacally at the thought of the blond's devastated look. "The rule is that no one is allowed to speak of the fact that you are the demon fox! You are the demon fox that killed Iruka's parent! The monster that destroyed the village! You were sealed up by the hokage you so much admired! And you were lied to your whole life! Ever find it odd how everyone hates you? Iruka is the same! He also hates you!" Mizuki declares as he readied a huge Shuriken. "NO ONE WILL EVER LOVE YOU!" He threw the shuriken, aiming for Naruto as Iruka struggled to free himself to protect Naruto.

"NARUTO!" Iruka yelled at the stilled blond as the shuriken came closer but before it could hit the target a massive Chakra blast prevented the shuriken from reaching it's target.

"Are you done running your mouth Mizuki." Naruto to stated in a cold tone, a tone that reminded Iruka of the anger of another distinguished blond. He was mad, how dare this traitor run their mouth without knowing anything about what had happened that night. Naruto then placed his fingers in a cross before him. "Tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu." The blond called out as numerous solid clone appear out of thin air, that man will pay. "You see Mizuki-teme, I've known about the kyuubi since I was young and you should be thankful, If it weren't for her I would have been the monster you so fear." For a split second Naruto was reminded of _that_ moment in their mind. "Beat him up." Naruto ordered as he walked towards Iruka. He sat down beside Iruka, soundlessly pulling out a first aid kit from his storage seal. They sat silently as Naruto tended to Iruka's wound, in the background Naruto's clone tied up an unconscious-and-clearly-beaten-half-to-death Mizuki. He steeled his heart, holding back the emotions that were running amok in his eyes.

"I host the Kyuubi." Naruto stated, looking at his sensei for any sign of fear. He watched the academy teacher stilled as silence fermented in the air. "Are you afraid of me, Sensei?" His tone was monotonous as the teacher looked at him with wide eyes, but upon those eyes were not of fear instead surprise was evident.

"No." The academy teacher answered honestly, looking directly at the blond jinchuuriki. "You're Naruto. You may not be the hardest worker, and you may be clumsy, but you already know what it is to feel pain inside your heart. You're not a demon, you are a member of the hidden village of the leaf. You are my student. You're Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka added as his finger scratching one of his cheeks. Naruto just smiled, happiness radiating from him at the simple acknowledgement. Iruka answered him with a smile of his own as his right hand reached to ruffle the boy's blond spikes.

"Naruto. There's something I want to give you."

* * *

A number of ninja was panicking in front of the Hokage tower.

"Did anyone found him?!"

"No!"

"Damnit! This is bad!"

"He could be far away by now!"

The Sandaime Hokage sighed at the sight of his men being evaded by an academy student. Really it was a wonder how these people become Ninjas. Then again it was Naruto, the boy just seemingly disappear unless he announce his presence. He cleared his throat to gather the attention of his men.

"There is nothing to worry about." The Hokage begun. "He'll come back soon."

* * *

"Now, sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, you can open your eyes now" Naruto obey, slowly seeing Iruka's figure. Soon he found Iruka without his Hitai-ate, his sensei was holding his goggles in one hand smiling kindly at him.

"Congratulations on graduating Naruto!" Iruka exclaimed as Naruto bit his lower lip on happiness. "Let's ce-" Naruto interrupted Iruka by hugging him.

* * *

**Anyways...**

**Roza20 - I'm glad you like it...And she is helping him...****Though I think Kurama isn't the best role model out there she might have corrupted Naruto in a few occasions...**

**deathgeonous - Ahh... You're welcome... I did have fun writing this so... Don't mind it? see ya later**

**The Almighty Pyro - I know right!**

**Kurotiger - I make no promises**

**Guest - I enjoy it myself**

**Guest - Thank you for pointing that... Anyway my respond to that is yes, normally they would be harsh themselves. A child that grows up in a harsh world only become harsh themselves, however I like to believe that despite all that, it is a testament to their strength that they were able to show kindness. Sometimes despite all the bad things that happen to people all it take is one good memory to bring the good out of them... something that most of the people I know like to call the 'turning point'... so it's not really that impossible... it is just too rare of an occurrence. Beside Kurama's past is not completely revealed and do you think that if she was harsh herself, she would take in those orphans before being in naruto? There is a reason, an event that made Kurama have a change of heart before being in naruto. And she did have troubles in being motherly in the beginning... just not with Naruto, she had practice with those orphans. **

**Another thing you pointed out was the naruto-gets-starved-and-beaten-up-horribly theme, I will confess I had that idea from other fanfics and yes it is not canon... However I was in need of something drastic happening to Naruto and I feel sorry for having him go through all the abuse but... I needed things to happen. Also you must keep in mind that this is a fan-fiction, so does it really matter if its canon or not?**

**akayas . awazikat - I will try to update as soon as I can but I make no promises... I'm glad that you find this work interesting... until then.**

**Guest - I will try and thank you**

**Fishy-ninja - ahh... yes, the bridge battle I look forward to writing that part as well after all I got so many things planned for that.**

**TheNinjaFromYesterday - thank you.**

**Nameless Angel 00 - hehe**

**guest - thank you, I will try but I make no promises.**

**Cassandre Potter - Thanks.**

**TheSecretNames - I will try but I make no promises.**

**A curious girl - well the reason why Kurama is all calm and serene is because she wasn't the original Kurama. Yes she have the memories of Kurama's life but the emotion that came with it are second hand at most. So the millennia worth of hatred doesn't exactly belong to her which is why she can detach herself from it. However just because she detach herself doesn't mean she wont be affected by it. It's mostly like standing on the tip of a balance one wrong move and she'll be consumed by it.**

**Review people! I keep my muse alive!**

**Ja ne!~**


End file.
